yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Shift into Transportation Part 2
Shift into Transportation Part 2 is the tenth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With the Venjix Virus spreading in the city, The Harmony Force, Turbo, RPM and T.Q.G. Rangers must put a stop to him for good and foil Ivan Ooze's plan for world domination. Cadance and Shining Armor reunites with Flurry Heart/Dr. K bonds with Flurry Heart Just as everyone returned to the safety of Crystal Prep Lab, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were relieved to be reunited with their baby, Flurry Heart. Then, Twilight showed Dr. K what it was like to have a way with children since her time Ziggy at Kindergarten. Ivan Ooze begins phase 2/The Invasion in the City At the Evil Lair, Ivan Ooze is ready to begin phase 2 of his evil plan. At the City, An army of Piranhatrons and Grinders kept on coming. Jankenman's idea/Making new Transport Power Harmony Weapons and Zords Back at the lab, Jakenman came up with a great idea as he built the Transport Power Harmony Weapons and Zords for the Harmony Force Rangers to poses for greater good. The Venjix Virus continues his Wrath/The Transport Power Team Up Begins At the City, The Venjix Virus has his new body as he continues his Wrath. Just then, The Harmony Force, Turbo, RPM and T.Q.G. Rangers begin their Transport Power Team Up with some help from the Backyard Team. Dr. K sends the kill code/Twilight and the Red Rangers destroys the virus But then, Dr. K informs Twilight that she's sending her the kill code to take down the Venjix Virus permanently. So, Twilight and the Red Rangers took him down as se activates the kill code. Using new Transport Power Weapons/Taking down OozeSkeleton The Venjix Virus is destroyed once again, The Harmony Force Rangers now used their new Transport Power Weapons as they took down OozeSkeleton. Making another monster grow/Beginning the Transport Power Megazord Combination With Klank and Orbus making OozeSkeleton grow, The Transport Power Rangers begin their Megazord Combinations as Twilight and her friends summoned their new Transport Power Harmony Zords and combine with their Elemental Megazord into the Turbo Harmony Gear Traffic Megazord. Another Monster defeated/The Power Rangers saved the day again It was a long battle, But the Rangers took down OozeSkeleton. At last, The Game-Con Festival was saved. Ivan Ooze reunites with his new evil alliance/New Generals of his own At the Evil Lair, Ivan Ooze was more upset after another failed attempt. Then, General Havoc, Elgar, Rygog, Porto, General Crunch, General Shifter, Kilobyte and Professor Cog served their loyalty to Ivan Ooze as their new generals to his evil alliance. The Transport Rangers in the game contest/Bestest Reward for the Rangers As Twilight, Android T.J., Scott, Henry and their friends celebrated their victory, T.J., Justin, Carlos, Dilion, Gem and Donnie begin the game contest with the race. It was a six way tie, And they shared the Bestest Reward as Dr. K zapped a replica for each group of Rangers. Rangers Harmony Force Turbo Rangers R.P.M. Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet and Bloom *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel and Blaze *Dimitria *Doctor K *Tenaya *Reese Worthington *Marky Dubois *Tony Delvecchio *Luanne Lui *Angela Delvecchio *Harry Avalon *Jeffery Parker *Maria Luna *Mikey Thomas *Jorge Garcia *Arthur Wilson *Gerda Anderson *Ben Evans *Jonathan Stern *Dear Daniel *Pochacco *Keroppi *My Melody *Hello Kitty *Bad Badtz-Maru *Cinnamoroll *Mimmy *Pompompurin *Kai Marigold *Joel Timothy *Achmed Khan *Stephanie Morgan *Gretchen Hasselhoff *Pete Wheeler *Kimmy Eckman *Michel Scott Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Odashi *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *Venjix Virus *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog Trivia *Jankenman has his idea to create by the classic games to make the Transport Weapons and the Zords for the Harmony Force Rangers. *The Backyard Team becomes the backyard rangers for the first time. *T.J., Justin, Carlos, Dilion, Gem and Donnie doing for the game contest with the race at the Game-Con Festival. Transcript *Shift into Transportation Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225